Yamcha's Day
by DeathGoblin
Summary: He has been upstaged, humiliated, and beaten in every way by the saiyans. Now, when Goku and Vegeta get into trouble, he is the only one who can save them. Does Yamcha have what it takes to do what even they could not?
1. Freeza's Uncle

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

A saucer shaped spacecraft entered the Namekian atmosphere. It resembled the kind of spaceship Frieza would travel in. In the throne of this spaceship sat an alien that had an uncanny resemblance to the fallen tyrant. He was about Cooler's height and resembled Cooler, but he had horns like his brother, King Cold.

"First my nephews and now even my brother. Those saiyans have humiliated my family for the last time! At last, I have found a way to defeat them."

An alien that resembled Cui approached him. "Lord Froster, with all due respect…you're not as powerful as your brother or your nephews." The alien cringed in preparation for a blow.

Froster simply laughed, surprising the alien. "Yes its true. I was never a match for anyone else in my family. My power level is only a mere 200,000, even in my final form. However, I did not need to be." He tapped his head with his finger. "This is what I am valued for. My IQ is above that of my brother's. I have devised a way to render the saiyan's strength advantage useless. It doesn't matter how far they ascend. Once my plan is put in effect, they will not be able to defeat me."

"We're landing sire," said another alien that sat at the main control chair of the ship.

Froster grinned. _Excellent!_

When they landed, Froster and two other aliens disembarked. One of them was the same one that had spoken to him a little earlier. Another one resembled Appule, only his skin was green.

The Namekians were terrified. The image of Frieza's ship and the wretched armor his henchmen wore was burned into their memories.

"So this is Namek," said Froster. "I guess it's time we retrieved those dragonballs."

The Namekian warriors tensed up, ready for a fight.

Froster turned to his two men. "You two take care of them. I've got dragonballs to find."

The two aliens grinned maliciously and phased in front of the Namekian warriors.

Froster took out a radar of some sort. He grinned when he saw seven dots appearing next each other. _What luck, those Namekians have done all the gathering for me._

Froster took off as his men started fighting the Namekian warriors. He flew about a mile before he saw a small hut. He grinned when his radar indicated that all of the dragonballs were inside.

He landed in front of the hut and blasted the door open. Walking inside, he smiled when he saw seven large balls. They were all glowing a beautiful orange color.

"Stop right there thief!"

Froster turned around and saw the Namekian elder standing before him. The elder had a defiant look, as if daring Froster to attack.

"Foolish old Namek. Stay out of my way." Froster used his telekinetic powers to lift the seven balls into the air, before making him way to the door.

Stopping in front of the elder, Froster glared at him. "I said move Namek."

"Or what? You'll kill me? I don't care. Only someone who speaks the Namekian tongue can call forth the dragon and have his wishes granted. You're a fool if you think any of us will help you."

Froster smiled. "Then it's a good thing I became fluent in Namekian before I came here." A look of horror crossed the old namek's face as he was shoved aside by Froster's telekinetic powers. "Unlike my brother or nephews, I do my homework."

Froster called out the dragon, Purunga. He had carefully thought out the three wishes and knew exactly what to say.

"For my first wish, I wish to be impervious to anyone with saiyan or Namekian blood, or whose power exceeds that of my brother's."

Purunga's eyes glowed, indicating that the first wish had been granted.

"Good, now for my next wish, I wish to be able to cause severe damage to anyone that fits into the category mentioned in the previous wish. Regardless of how powerful they may be."

Purunga's eyes glowed yet again. To the horror of the elder namek that watched, two of the wishes had been successfully granted.

Froster turned to the elder with a malicious grin. "Now for my third wish. I want to all the nameks to forget about my arrival on this planet and anything that transpired as a result."

Purunga's eyes glowed again. "I have granted all three of your wishes. Until the next summoning." The dragon disappeared and the seven balls scattered across the planet.

Froster smiled as he flew back to his ship. When he got there, he saw that his men had disposed of the Namekian warriors. He shook his head at the site. "Pity, all the strong nameks are fused into one. Talk about putting all your eggs in one basket…and that namek isn't even on this planet."

Froster's ship left planet Namek a few minutes later. The first phase of Froster's revenge plot was complete.


	2. Beamed Up

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

As the saucer-shaped ship ascended from the Namekian atmosphere and into space, it contacted a much larger space ship.

The larger ship was the size of a small city. From the outside it looked like a large seed with a tail. There were two large thrusters on the sides of the tail to propel the ship at high speeds.

The saucer ship approached the tail end of the larger ship. A hatch opened up at the bottom of the tail end, and the saucer ship entered. Once inside, the ship was docked and Froster emerged.

Several Appule-like aliens waited outside to greet him. They looked like Appule, but with green skin instead of purple, and they saluted Froster as he walked past them.

Froster approached an elevator-like chamber and once inside, he typed in a code. The chamber was actually a teleporter and it transported Froster to the main control room of the mother ship.

The alien at the controls was like the others that had greeted him in the docking bay. He saluted when Froster entered. "Ah, lord Froster. How did your trip to Namek go?"

"It went well Pearu. Everything has been set up. It's time to go to earth to begin my revenge."

Puar, Bulma, and Chichi had all gone out shopping, Goten and Trunks had used this as another opportunity to play, while Goku and Vegeta had used it as an excuse to spar in the gravity room. Yamcha stayed at Capsule Corp. so he could catch up with Goku later on and take Puar home when she got back.

Yamcha shadowboxed in the corner of Capsule Corp. Even though he hadn't participated in any real battles after the Cell Games, he still trained by himself to maintain his fitness.

"Hey Yamcha, whatcha doin?" asked Goten as he and Trunks approached him.

"Hey Goten, Trunks. I'm just getting in a bit of training while your moms and Puar go shopping."

Trunks shot Yamcha an arrogant smirk. "Why even bother. The Super Saiyans have taken over all the major battles. What use could you be?"

"That isn't very nice Trunks," said Goten.

Trunks turned to Goten and shrugged. "But it's true. The only ones who put up a meaningful fight against Buu were super saiyans and the fat Buu. The fat Buu doesn't fight any more so that just leaves us."

Yamcha hid his hurt feelings under a smile. "Well, it doesn't hurt to just stay fit, besides, we can't call out the super saiyans for ever little thing. I mean, I have to at least be able to defend myself against common criminals."

"Fine, whatever." Trunks then turned to Goten. "Hey Goten, let's go to my room and play."

An excited smile appeared on Goten's face. "Yeah, let's go!" The two young super saiyans quickly waved goodbye to Yamcha before rushing into the mansion.

Yamcha let out a deep sigh before sitting down under a nearby tree. _I can't believe that a bunch of kids are more useful than I am in a battle. I guess I'll be in their shadow for the rest of my life. Oh well…I'm no stranger to anything like this._

The truth was that Yamcha had kept his utter humiliation bottled up inside for many years. He sometimes spoke to Puar about not being strong enough, but even she did not know how he truly felt.

When the saiyans arrived he was the first to die, and at the hands of a saibaman. It's true that he had been able to defeat a member of the Ginyu Force on King Kai's planet, but that was not a crucial battle. It was under a completely controlled circumstance and if things went wrong, someone like Pikkon could've bailed them out.

When Garlic Junior arrived, he was brainwashed and ended up hurting more than helping. As for when the androids arrived, all he had done was showed the others how powerful their enemy was by getting himself into trouble. The only really useful thing he could do was carry Goku home to be cured. Later on, during the Cell Games, the Cell Juniors had beaten him senselessly.

By the time Buu came into the picture, he had completely given up on the idea of being able to defend the earth. He was forced to rely on a pair of children to protect him. As the saiyans struggled against Buu, all he could do was hope that they would win.

However, the biggest blow to him had been when Bulma left him for Vegeta. Sure, Bulma had fought with him many times after he cheated on her, but they always made up afterwards. As the battle with the androids approached, he had realized it was time to grow up, but it was too little to late. Now the only women he ever loved was with a saiyan. He felt so inferior, and though he was well over Bulma, he couldn't help but feel an inferiority complex towards the saiyans.

Yamcha shook his head. _No Yamcha…you can't think like that. All your friends are alive. This is a happy time._

"Hey Yamcha." Yamcha looked up and saw Goku walking over to him. "I thought I'd find you here. Goten said you were doing some training."

"Yeah, but I got a bit bored. I'm not as much of a fighting enthusiast as you and Vegeta."

"Yeah, I guess." Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head in a classic manner. "So how've you been lately?"

"Oh, you know. I'm still playing some baseball. The team's amazed at how old I am."

"I'll bet. I doubt there are any other baseball players above thirty."

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" Goku looked back and saw an annoyed looking Vegeta approaching them. "We're supposed to be sparring."

Goku made a childish pouting face at the saiyan prince. "Come on Vegeta, I sparred with you for a while. I like doing it, but I can't just ignore my other friends."

Vegeta gritted his teeth and before smirking at Yamcha. "What could be so interesting about a weakling like him? All he does is play baseball and go out on dates. He's like your son, Gohan."

Yamcha cast his eyes down. Goku noticed this and decided to stick up for him. "Just because Yamcha isn't as strong as a super saiyan doesn't mean you have the right to call him weak."

"Oh really?" Vegeta grinned broadly. "May I remind you that he's a baby compared to our eight and nine-year old sons?" Those words made Yamcha feel small, very small.

As the two saiyans continued to debate Yamcha's merits, Froster's giant ship watched them from the Earth's orbit.

"Are you going to destroy the planet now Lord Froster?" asked Pearu.

Froster shook his head. "No Pearu. I don't think that would work. I'm not as powerful as my relatives so it will take me longer to gather up the necessary energy. Even if I launch my attack from the safety of space, Goku will be able to detect it and intercept it before it does any real damage. He does know that instant transmission after all."

"So what do we do now?"

"That's where those wishes come in. I will beam Goku up here onto the ship and deal with him myself. If he tries to blast his way out, he will die in the vacuum of space. Fire up the teleporter Banan."

Banan was the alien that looked like Cui. He pushed some buttons on a keyboard at his workstation.

A beam of eerie green light shot down from the ship and enveloped Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Um…sir, in addition to Goku, we have the saiyan Vegeta and some human," said Banan.

Images of Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha appeared on the monitor as the trio appeared in what looked like a large arena.

Froster grinned maliciously. "This is good. Goku and Vegeta…killing them both would be ample vengeance and I would be killing two birds with one stone."

"What about the human sire?" asked Banan.

"Oh him? That's just Yamcha. I'll let you take care of him."

Banan grinned maliciously. "Ah yes…this will be fun."

Pearu chuckled lightly. "Yes. I cannot wait to see the look of horror on Goku's face when he realizes how useless his super saiyan 3 is."

The three captives looked around and examined their new surroundings.

"Where…are we?" Goku scratched his head as he looked around the arena they were in. It resembled the Roman Coliseum. "How did we get here?"

"I think we were beamed up here. It must have something to do with that green glow from a few minutes ago." Yamcha looked stared up at the roof in awe. "This place is huge."

"My guess is, we're on a spaceship," said Vegeta. "That glow came from a transporter beam. I've seen them in action when I used to work for Frieza."

"Maybe we'll have to fight you guys," said Yamcha. "I think whoever brought us here wants revenge for something."

Vegeta gave Yamcha an amused look. "If it comes to that I suggest you stand back and let the real warriors fight."

"Knock it off Vegeta," said an annoyed Goku. "It looks like we've got company."

The group looked to the far end of the coliseum and saw a green beam of light. Out of the beam materialized a creature that made their eyes widen.

"He looks like...Frieza!" said Yamcha.

"Oh…not another one," said Goku in a disappointed tone. "Doesn't your family learn anything?"

Froster let out an evil laugh as he approached them. "Contrary to what you might think, our family does learn from a relative's mistake. I have planned ahead for this encounter and am fully prepare to take both you and Vegeta down. Don't think you can surprise me, I am well aware of the fusion technique as well as Goku's super saiyan 3."

Vegeta smirked defiantly at him. "What a fool. Both Kakarot and I can crush you a thousand times over. You made a grave mistake by bringing both of us here. I don't sense much power from you at all."

Froster grinned at the saiyans. "I'm afraid you are mistaken Prince Vegeta. You will both learn what it is like to be humiliated. However, there's something I must do first. I promised one of my henchmen that he could play with that human of yours." Froster snapped his fingers, causing a trapdoor to open beneath Yamcha.

"Yamcha!" Goku watched in dismay as Yamcha fell through the floor. The floor closed up before Goku could do anything.

Goku turned to Froster with an angry look. "You won't get away with this!"

Froster shook his head. _Amusing monkeys._

Yamcha landed with a thump in what looked like a training ring. As he stood up he heard laughter. Zeroing in on the source, he saw Banan, the alien that resembled Cui.

"What's so funny?" asked Yamcha in an angry voice.

"Isn't it obvious human?" asked Banan. "While Lord Froster deals with your two saiyan friends, I will have fun killing you."

Yamcha took his fighting stance. "Looks like I'll get to fight after all. Let's see how well you deal with my Wolf Fang Fist."


	3. Unforeseen Difficulties

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

Yamcha squatted into his fighting stance, moving his arms in a classic wolf fang fist manner.

Banan let out an evil chuckle. "So human, do you really think you can stand up to one of Froster's elite warriors? I have power that is comparable to that of the Ginyu force."

Yamcha smiled. "If that's the case, then you must really be underestimating me. I'll take you, no problem."

"You're a confident one. I'll enjoy beating you into the floor."

Banan flew forward and started attacking Yamcha with a barrage of punches. Yamcha effortlessly dodged each punch.

Banan became agitated. "What? What is this? Why can't I hit you?"

"You're not nearly fast enough," said Yamcha. "And besides that, your moves are very predictable. You're nothing but a thug."

Banan became angry. "How dare you? I am no thug! I am one of Lord Froster's elite warriors! You cannot defeat me!"

Banan kicked at Yamcha. Yamcha easily caught the kick and swung Banan around by the leg. Banan went flying and crashed into the wall.

"There, now stay down if you know what's good for you."

Banan responded with a barrage of small blasts. Yamcha moved his arms rapidly to deflect the blasts. The blasts weren't strong enough to damage the walls.

"Why won't you just die?" Banan, caught up in a furious rage, charged at Yamcha full speed.

Yamcha waited for the right moment, and then sent Banan flying upward with an upward kick. He then few after Banan and hit him with a barrage of punches.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha seemed to turn into a wolf as he launched his final punch at Banan.

Banan's unconscious form crashed into the wall, denting it slightly. Yamcha dusted off his hands.

_Well that takes care of him. Now I need to find a way back to Goku and Vegeta. Then maybe we can get off this ship._ Yamcha saw an exit and exited the chamber he was currently in. He found himself in a hallway with a dark, industrial, theme to it.

He looked from left to right, before making his way through the hallway.

Vegeta started laughing. "I think I recognize you now. You're Froster, Frieza's uncle. I've seen your image a few times while I was with Frieza. You were known for being the weakest member of your family. What makes you think you'd stand a chance against us when your relatives failed?"

Froster laughed. "You fools have no idea what you're up against."

Vegeta put on his characteristic smirk. "Kakarot, he wants to fight you. Why don't you oblige. Show him the power of a true saiyan."

Goku's fighting grin appeared as he started stretching. "Alright then. But you better not blink. I don't think this'll last very long considering his power level."

"There's more to a battle than power Goku," said Froster.

"Yeah, I know that," said Goku. "There's speed, and stamina as well."

When Goku was done stretching he hopped into his fighting stance and readied himself.

Froster cracked his neck and knuckles before motioning for Goku to come and attack him. He remained in his casual standing position.

Goku rushed in and landed a kick on his shoulder. To his surprise, Froster took the blow without flinching.

A grin crossed Froster's lips. "Come now Goku. Surely a legendary Super Saiyan such as yourself can do better than that." _I shouldn't reveal my secret to them or make too much of an effort to try and hit them. They'll wear themselves out and then be too tired to escape my attacks._

"Take this!" Goku jumped back, then rushed forward with a gut punch. "How's tha-" Goku's eyes widened in horror as he saw Froster's unflinching form.

Vegeta tapped his fingers impatiently with crossed arms. "What's taking so long Kakarot? Are you trying to put on a show? Finish him off already."

"I'm trying Vegeta, but this guy's stronger than he seems. He must have deeper power."

Froster grinned maliciously. _That's right Goku, come to the obvious conclusion and burn up all your energy in an attempt to surpass me._

Goku turned back to Froster and grinned. "It's time that I showed you what I can really do." With a yell he powered up to his super saiyan form. His glowing aura illuminated the dim area.

"So the legendary super saiyan has finally revealed his true colors." Froster remained still.

"You might want to block this one," said Goku.

Goku hit Froster with a barrage of punches and kicks. He then grabbed Froster by the horns and threw him into the wall of the arena.

Goku smiled at his handy work, but his smile quickly turned to dismay as Froster stood back up without so much as a scratch on him.

Froster dusted himself off. "Come on Goku. I thought the real battle was about to begin."

"That's enough Kakarot!" Vegeta powered up and got between Goku and Froster. "If you won't fight seriously, then I will."

Froster motioned for Vegeta to come forward. Growling, Vegeta powered up some more before getting ready to charge.

"Wait Vegeta! I wasn't fooling around. He really is that powerful!"

"Just shut up clown! I know all about Froster! He's a weakling, and I'm going to prove it now!" Vegeta flew forward, in an attempt to land a punch.

_Vegeta is so predictable when he's angry like this. _Froster tilted his head to the side, preemptively dodging Vegeta's punch. He then turned around before the saiyan could recover from the shock and smacked him the face with his tail.

Vegeta went flying back into the wall at the opposite end.

Goku spun around with a concerned look. "Are you alright Vegeta?"

Vegeta slowly got back up and wiped the blood from his cheek. He suddenly started laughing. "Well it appears that there's some truth to what you said Kakarot. Perhaps he is worthy of fighting a super saiyan." Vegeta powered up into his super saiyan form. "Now Froster, I will grind you into dust and send you down to HFIL where you'll join the rest of your pathetic family."

"Just like a monkey to claim victory without any insurance."

Vegeta felt a new wave of anger surge through him. "No one…and I repeat no one! Can ever call me a monkey! Again!" His aura surged around him as he took off to attack Froster. He stopped a few feet away and hit him with a one handed blast.

The blast hit Froster and threw up a smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Froster and the wall behind him to be unharmed.

Vegeta was speechless as he stared at Froster. He had, so far, taken their attacks head on and emerged without any damage. _This is insane. I don't ever sense any great power from him…yet how is he able to resist our attacks?_

Froster started laughing. "What's wrong monkeys? Am I too strong for you?"

Goku gritted his teeth before turning to Vegeta. "Vegeta, I think we'll need to got to level two to beat him."

Vegeta spat and growled in a humiliated way. "Fine," he said grudgingly "We'll go ascended."

Goku and Vegeta's auras started crackled with lightning as their hair lengthened by a tiny margin. Their hair stood more on end as their power level increase caused the ship to rattle slightly.

"So this is the transformation known as super saiyan 2. Impressive, most impressive."

"Hey Vegeta, he doesn't look too worried."

"Why don't we both beat him into the ground Kakarot. It'll be payback for our previous humiliation. I'll lead and you follow through."

Goku nodded with slight uncertainty "Okay Vegeta, though it might be overkill." He turned back to Froster with a smirk. "This guy's completely clueless."

With little warning, the two saiyans leapt forward. Vegeta attacked first with a left hook. He then jumped to the side as Goku followed through with a kick to the face.

They both leapt back, but their grins turned to gaping mouths when they saw that Froster was still unharmed.

"This is insane, how powerful could he be?" Vegeta's disbelief turned to anger. "Alright Kakarot! He's made a fool out of us for the last time! Let's show no mercy and beat him into the ground!"

"For once I agree with you Vegeta," said Goku in a serious tone. "This guy looks dangerous."

They both back forward and each landed a punch to one of Froster's cheeks. Froster realized his opportunity and quickly countered with a gut punch to each saiyan simultaneously.

Goku and Vegeta both doubled over and backed away.

"Man this doesn't look good," said Goku. "Guess I'll need to go a step further."

"No you won't Kakarot! I'll kill this fool here and now! Final Flash!" Vegeta put the bulk of his energy into his best attack. The beam tore up some of the ground as it rocketed toward Froster.

Froster raised his glowing finger and waited for the right moment. When Vegeta's beam made contact with his chest he fired his death beam at Vegeta's shoulder.

"No!" Goku watched in horror as Vegeta collapsed to the ground. He reverted to his normal form and his attack dissipated.

"D-Damn it Kakarot! H-How can he be this powerful? Its doesn't make any sense." Vegeta was on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Hang on Vegeta!" Goku turned to Froster with a fire in his eyes. "You monster! You'll pay for this!" Goku arched his back and scream loudly as he powered up further. The entire ship started shaking.

Froster started laughing evilly. _That's it Goku, burn up all your energy!_

Yamcha felt the ship shaking. _Wow, that could only mean one thing. Goku's going super saiyan 3. But why?_

"Hey! That's him, let's move!"

Yamcha saw several of the green, Appule-like creatures rushing towards him down the hallway. He readied himself and swiveled his arms rapidly in preparation for them.

When they were within ten feet he sprung into action, seemingly taking on the appearance of a wolf. He hit each one in the chest, incapacitating it.

He turned around to make sure all of the were unconscious before continuing on his way. _At least I can sense Goku now. I might be able to find my way back to him…though judging by the amount of power he's putting out, I doubt I'd be of any use at all._

Yamcha continued down the hallway until he found himself in what looked like a library. As he moved through the library he saw another doorway, which led to another stadium.

"Come on in human. I see you were able to beat Banan."

Yamcha cautiously entered and saw an alien that looked like the others he had just fought, but this one had armor that was identical to the one Tullece wore.

"Greetings human. My name is Pinapla. I'm the last being you will ever see."

Yamcha became serious and got back into his fighting stance. "We'll see about that."


	4. The Fall of Gogeta

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

After reaching his super saiyan 3 mode, Goku proceeded to attack Froster. He tested his opponent with a kick to the neck.

Froster took the blow without flinching and was unharmed.

Goku did not loose his composure and followed through by kneeing Froster's gut. He maintained a cool and series look. With Froster not doubling over as expected, Goku decided to step back and see what was going on.

_Something's not right with this guy. His power level is so low…yet he's resisting me even at super saiyan 3. There must be more to it…but what?_ Goku cupped his hands together. "Kamehame!"

Froster smiled and got ready to do what he had done to Vegeta.

However, Goku anticipated this and used his instant transmission to appear behind Froster. "Ha!" His blast made point blank contact with Froster's back.

Froster was somewhat surprised, but otherwise unharmed. He smiled. _I should've known Goku would use his instant transmission._

Goku's eyes went wide. "B-But how? It hit point blank."

Froster laughed, "You can't beat me Goku."

"K-Kakarot." Vegeta slowly stood back up. "I'm not out just yet."

Goku powered down from his super saiyan 3 form. "This isn't working Vegeta. We can't beat him by ourselves." Goku used his instant transmission to get to Vegeta. He then sent a pulse of ki into Vegeta's body to help restore some of the saiyan prince's strength.

"What do you propose we do Kakarot?" asked Vegeta. "This guy has surprised us at every turn. Even your super saiyan 3 was useless."

"There's one thing we have left Vegeta, and it's never left us at a disadvantage before."

Vegeta let out an annoyed growl. "Surely you're not suggesting…"

Goku nodded. "Fusion. It's our only hope."

"I hate it when I'm forced to fuse."

"I'd listen to Goku if I were you," said Froster. "Everything else has failed. It's your only unused option. Go on, I'll let you two do that dance of yours."

"You see Kakarot? Even he agrees that it's a dance! We're warriors, not dancers!"

"There's no other choice Vegeta," said Goku. "It's just like with Janemba."

"Humph! Fine Kakarot!"

Goku and Vegeta assumed their positions and performed their fusion dance. "Fu-Sion-Ha!"

Goku and Vegeta's bodies melted together as they became one. A bright light erupted from the new being and dissipated to reveal Gogeta.

"Alright Froster, it's time for you to feel the true power of the saiyan race."

"I look forward to it," said Froster. "So this is the mighty fusion. It's quite a site to behold. All the more glory I get for taking you down."

"We'll see about that," said Gogeta, flaring his super saiyan aura as a show of force.

* * *

Yamcha crouched into his fighting stance as Pinapla charged some energy in his left arm.

"Are you ready human?" Pinapla threw the ball of energy at Yamcha.

Yamcha tried deflecting it, but the ball exploded on impact. Instead of a regular explosion, it released a light similar to Tien's solar flare technique.

"No!" Yamcha clutched his blinded eyes.

"What's the matter? Can't fight what you can't see?" Pinapla phased behind Yamcha and sent him into the wall at the opposite end with a kick to the back.

Yamcha's eyes still hadn't recovered, and he kept them closed and had to rely on his other senses.

"Take this!" Pinapla surprised Yamcha again, with a punch to the jaw. He then followed through with rights and lefts. "Come on human, I had no idea your race was that weak. Fight back!"

Yamcha was angry at Pinapla's insulting attitude, yet he found it hard to combat the pain in his eyes and blocked his attacker's punches as well.

"This will finish it!" Just as Pinapla was about to land another punch, Yamcha brought his leg up and sent Pinapla flying back with a chin kick.

"You caught me off guard, but I have other senses that I can use. Maybe you should stop making victory speeches before you've won."

Yamcha was still blinded, even though the pain had subsided. _I can't see him, but if he continues to talk while he fights, I might be able to at least fend him off until my sight comes back._

Lunging at Yamcha, Pinapla attempted a knife hand. His attack narrowly missing, he then spun around and tried a roundhouse kick.

As a trained martial artist, Yamcha could locate his opponent based on the power levels he sensed. However, from lack of fighting in a serious battle, his skills were a bit rusty and all he could do now was defend.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" Pinapla's frustration showed as his movements became wilder. Increased frustration also brought increased predictability.

Feeling his fighting instincts take hold, Yamcha dodged another punch and mentally felt out his opponent's location. Clenching his fist, he sent a powerful punch into his foe's gut.

"Guh! H-How…did you?" Pinapla doubled over and clutched his gut in pain. His eyes were bulging and from his look of pain one would think he had been kicked in the balls.

"I don't have time for you. I have to find my friends." Yamcha relied on his other senses to pinpoint Pinapla's location. He cupped his hands together and charged energy.

"N-No wait!" Pinapla was still in pain and couldn't move fast enough.

"Kamehameha!" The powerful beam of energy was right on course and engulfed Pinapla. When it ended, Pinapla's power level had disappeared.

Yamcha sighed and sat down. His eyes were starting to recover, but it would still be a few minutes before he could see. Even though he could still fight, his eyes were still necessary for navigating the ship.

* * *

Gogeta kicked Froster's neck, but to no avail. So far, Froster had simply stood still and let Gogeta hit him to his heart's content.

"Come now," Froster smirked then grabbed Gogeta's leg. "Is that really all the so-called ultimate fusion is capable of?" He threw Gogeta aside.

Gogeta landed on his hands and did a back flip to regain his footing. He then phased behind Froster and kneed him in the back, following through with a punch to the back of the head.

_It's no use._ With an evil grin, Froster brought his tail up and smacked Gogeta in the belly.

Clutching his waist, Gogeta retreated a few steps. "No…this can't be happening. No one's supposed to be able to overcome us when we're fused."

"I think it's time I got serious."

Gogeta was weakened by Froster's blow; he was too slow and in too much pain to avoid Froster's attack.

Froster flew towards Gogeta and rammed one of his horns into Gogeta's shoulder. Jerking his head from left to right, he then hurled Gogeta back to where he had previously been, dislodging his horn in the process. Phasing behind his opponent, Froster began a merciless pummeling using all five of his limbs.

* * *

Yamcha's eyes hadn't fully recovered yet when he sensed a new presence in the room.

"I see you haven't recovered from the effects of Pinapla's technique." It was Pearu, one of Froster's elite henchmen. "This will make things easier for me."

Yamcha rose to his feet and maintained his composure. _I can take this guy. It won't be easy without my eyes, but I can do it. Unless he uses a destructo disk type attack he shouldn't be able to damage me too easily._

"Now human, prepare to face Froster's best."

"I'm ready," said Yamcha as he took his fighting stance.

"Hya!" Pearu leapt forward at Yamcha and kept him on his toes with a barrage of punches.

_He's harder to detect than the last one. I'll need to gain some distance. _Yamcha did a back flip to put some distance between himself and Pearu.

Unfortunately, Pearu had anticipated this and switched to using ki blasts. Yamcha had to cross his arms to block the attacks. The blasts felt like a spray of mosquito bites, it wasn't a pleasant feeling.

When he felt the blasts stop, Yamcha uncrossed his arms, only to be hit in the jaw by a punch. Sensing another one coming, Yamcha raised his arm to block the next punch. He then tried a punch of his own, but met resistance from Pearu's superb guard.

A smile crossed Pearu's face as he continued to exchange lows with his blind opponent. "I'm not like the others you fought. Unlike those simpletons, I am a trained fighter. I have technique as well as brute strength."

Don't count me out just yet," said Yamcha as he blocked and countered the oncoming attacks. _This guy's something else. His power is hard to trace, and I can't predict his movements. If only I could see…I don't want to chance a full force attack only to have it miss and leave me wide open._

"It's over!" Pearu found an opening and aimed a ki blast at Yamcha's gut. It sent Yamcha flying back and into the wall of the room. "I'm ending this now!" Pearu flew at Yamcha and charged another blast in his right hand.

Yamcha wasn't too damaged and opened his eyes. He smiled, getting up and grabbing his opponent's arm, thereby preventing the charged blast from being used.

Pearu's face showed shock as the glow disappeared from his hand. "What! Does this mean that?"

"Yes, I can see again."

Pearu growled and aimed a punch at Yamcha's face. To his chagrin, Yamcha caught the fist.

"You're not so tough when I can see you, though I'll admit that you're way better than the others." Yamcha kneed Pearu in the gut, causing the alien to double over. He then kicked Pearu in the head, sending him up into the air.

"Wolf Fang Fist!"

Pearu looked like he was having a seizure as Yamcha bombarded him with physical blows. He then sent Pearu to the ground with a double-fisted smash.

"Kamehameha!" Yamcha vaporized Pearu's body with a kamehameha to the back.

Landing on the ground, Yamcha sensed Gogeta's power level dropping. "Something's not right…but I have to find out what's happening."

He ran back into the library and found another hallway. Moving down that hallway brought him to a room full of screens. It was like the security room in a mall. Each screen showed a different event happening.

The one that caught Yamcha's eyes showed Froster and Gogeta.

* * *

Gogeta sank to his knees, his super saiyan state gone. He was in pain, but pride wouldn't allow him to quit. Struggling back up he thrust his arms forward and closed his eyes.

Froster raised an eyebrow ridge. _He still has the will to fight? I'll give him credit for persistence._

"Big Bang…" Gogeta took a deep breath, and then vanished. Reappearing behind Froster he yelled "kamehameha!"

Then blast engulfed Froster's body. Gogeta was giving it everything he had left while being careful not to damage the ship and loose his air supply.

Then a hand came reaching out of the light and clutched Gogeta's throat. The light slowly faded away to reveal Froster.

"Persistent monkey. It's time to split you back into the two weaker ones." Froster knew that a large amount of physical trauma could forcibly break up a fusion, so he threw Gogeta into the wall with all of his strength.

Gogeta ricocheted off then wall and hit the ground with a thud. A glow emanated from his body before he split back into Goku and Vegeta.

Froster loomed over the two saiyans with malicious grin. _I only regret that my family isn't here to witness this._

Yamcha's eyes widened. _This can't be happening…the fusion's supposed to be unstoppable!_


	5. Spirit Ball vs Death Saucer

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Yamcha's eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw Goku and Vegeta on the screen. They were just lying there on the ground, beaten and bloody. He could tell they were still alive, but knew that Froster had the upper hand. They couldn't save themselves.

Realization then dawned on Yamcha; none of the others knew they were up here; Froster could kill Goku and Vegeta without anyone knowing. He was the only one who could even try to save them.

Fear took control as Yamcha felt the magnitude of the situation. _ I…there's nothing I can do…if he can beat them, he can beat anyone. What can I possibly do against someone who took down the fusion?_

Yamcha then noticed a list written on a type of paper, lying on a desk below one of the screens. The title caught his eye, 'The Plan to Destroy All Saiyans'.

Picking it up out of curiosity, Yamcha began reading it.

_**Faze One: Get Wishes Granted From Purunga**_

_**Wish 1) **__**to be impervious to anyone with saiyan or Namekian blood, or whose power exceeds that of my brother's.**_

_**Wish 2) **__**to be able to cause severe damage to anyone that fits into the category mentioned in the previous wish.**_

_**Wish 3) make Nameks forget that I was even on their planet.**_

_**Faze Two: Beam Goku up and kill him**_

_**Faze Three: Destroy the planet with a Death ball**_

Putting two and two together, Yamcha realized what was going on. _ So that's why they lost! This Froster guy's been immune to their attacks all along…maybe I do have a chance then. If I'm weaker than King Cold, then I can at least put up a fight…I have to try, Goku's always been there for me, how can I not do the same?_

Looking around, Yamcha saw something that resembled an elevator. Running to it, he tried to decipher how to use it.

"It certainly seems user friendly," said Yamcha as he saw simple buttons that operated it.

The buttons were covered in strange symbol he couldn't understand. Yamcha was confused. _Wait a minute! I've seen symbols like these before!_

Rushing back into the screen room he noted the symbols that labeled their respective screens. All he had to do was find the symbol for where Goku and Vegeta were and match it up with a corresponding button in that elevator-type device.

* * *

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. He was in pain, beaten, and bloody. Looking over, he saw Goku's body lying near his.

"K-Kakarot." Goku was unconscious, and unable to here Vegeta's voice.

"Allow me to wake him up for you," said Froster with a malicious grin. Lifting him up by the neck, Froster threw Goku into the wall of the arena.

Screaming in pain, Goku regained consciousness upon impact with the wall. However, he wasn't allowed to land. Energy rings held him tightly to the wall.

The glow faded away from Froster's outstretched hand. "That should hold you." He then turned to the saiyan prince. "It's your turn now princess."

Normally, Vegeta would've bit back with a comment of his own, but now he was still coming to grips with their situation. He felt a tight squeezed around his throat before being chucked into the wall next to Goku. Then Froster's energy rings trapped him on the wall.

"The fusion lost?" Goku said those words as if the very notion seemed absurd. "But how?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said Vegeta in an agitated tone. "We were fighting perfectly, no distraction and a full force assault from the beginning. How could we lose to him?"

Froster laughed. "Clueless monkeys make for wonderful entertainment."

"Shut up!" roared Vegeta.

Froster chuckled before approaching the saiyan prince. Slapping him across the face, he made blood spurt of out Vegeta's gaping mouth.

"Vegeta! No!" Goku watched in horror as Froster causally slapped the prince around, causing severe bruises to appear on is face.

"What's wrong Vegeta? Where's your saiyan pride now?"

"Leave him alone!" yelled Goku.

Turning to Goku, Froster shrugged and he walked towards him. "Have it your way. I'll deal with you then."

Goku doubled over as he felt Froster's fist lodge in his gut. He then began to gag as Froster hit him with more successive blows to the gut.

"So this is the legendary Goku? The one who crushed my family?"

"Why are you doing this? What could you possibly gain from hurting innocent people?"

Goku's pleas fell on deaf ears. "There you go again with that speech of righteousness. I've heard enough of your monkey talk! Time to pay up for what you've done to my family!"

Raising his hand and pointing his index finger, Froster began charging his death beam. Goku wouldn't be able to survive this. It would kill him instantly.

"Please don't do this Froster! Revenge isn't the answer!"

Froster only laughed and pushed his finger right up against Goku's forehead. However, a green glow in his peripheral vision quickly snatched his attention.

Turning away from Goku, Froster gave a confused look as a figure materialized out of the beam. "Now who could that be? I didn't ask anyone to interrupt me."

The beam faded away to reveal Yamcha.

Looking at his hands, Yamcha smiled. "Alright! It worked!"

"Yamcha, you're okay!" Even though he was nearly killed, Goku was happy to see that Yamcha was okay.

Froster's eyes widened, in shock. "But how? Banan was supposed to have taken care of you. How could you have defeated him?"

"You underestimated me Froster," said Yamcha as he took his fighting stance. "I defeated every person who tried to stop me."

"So you want to fight me." Froster pulled his finger away from Goku before cracking his neck. "I suppose it'll be more satisfying to kill Goku after he witnesses his friend's death. Don't think beating any of them means you'll stand a chance against me."

"Don't do it Yamcha!" yelled Goku. "He's too strong!"

Yamcha smiled at Goku. "You're my friend. I have to try. I'm the only one who's in a position to save you guys."

"Fool!" said Vegeta. "He beat me and Kakarot! You won't stand a chance!"

"Don't worry," replied Yamcha. "I know his secret."

Froster raised an eyebrow ridge. "My secret?"

"That's right, I know how you were able to beat Goku and Vegeta."

Froster looked surprised, but then chuckled. "I see, and what makes you think that knowing it will help you win. You're just a human. You can't beat me."

"We'll see," said Yamcha.

Froster pointed his index finger at Yamcha. "Now die human!" Death beams began shooting out of his finger.

Yamcha remained evasive as he did back flips and cartwheels to avoid being hit.

Froster chuckled before stopping his barrage. Phasing in front of Yamcha, he wacked him in the stomach with his tail.

Yamcha was sent flying into the wall of the arena by the blow. However, he quickly sprang to his feet and charged forward. Cupping his hands, he fired a quick Kamehameha wave at Froster.

Froster crossed his arms to block the attack; then moved them in a circular motion to dispel the beam. The moment the beam disappeared he was hit with a punch.

Yamcha started hitting Froster with a barrage of punch before kicking him into the air, he then seemed to take on the appearance of a wolf as he followed through.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha's attack sent Froster flying a few feet.

Froster quickly recovered and landed on the arena floor, Yamcha following suit.

Wiping his cheek, Froster noted the purple blood. "So there is some bite to your bark after all human. Perhaps this'll be more stimulating than I thought."

"Come on," said Yamcha defiantly. "I'm just getting warmed up myself."

"Unbelievable," said Vegeta with wide eyes. "He's actually holding his own…but how?"

"I think it has something to do with what he said earlier," said Goku. "He said that Froster had a secret, which he used to defeat us. Maybe Froster wasn't stronger than us…maybe he had some hidden advantage against us, which he doesn't have against Yamcha."

"Perhaps Kakarot, but I'm still not sure about Yamcha's chances. Froster's weaker than his relatives, but I don't know where that puts him in comparison to Yamcha."

Froster lunged forward and tried to trip Yamcha with his tail. Anticipating this move, Yamcha leapt into the air and tried to counter with a kick to the head. Raising his forearm, Froster blocked the attack, however, Yamcha twisted his torso and brought his other leg forward, landing a solid kick, which sent Froster staggering.

Landing on his feet, Yamcha rushed forward and attacked Froster with a barrage of punches to the gut.

Froster doubled over, and his eyes seemed to bulge as he was being hit. He was finally freed from the onslaught by a blow, which sent him flying across the arena.

Catching himself in midair, Froster saw Yamcha coming at him and raised his finger. He fired an accurate death beam, which grazed Yamcha's shoulder, leaving a burn mark.

Clutching his shoulder, Yamcha knelt on the ground. _ Damn that hurt! I've got to stay on my toes and dodge those. _

Getting back up, Yamcha shutout the pain as he got ready for Froster's next move.

Froster chuckled. "This is more fun than I thought. Just for that, I'll show you a technique I invented. I'm sure Goku recognizes it as an attack my nephew used."

Goku's eyes widened. "No! You don't mean!"

"That's right," said Froster with a malicious grin. Raising his right arm, he formed a purple disk of energy. "Let's see you deal with my Death Saucer!"

Yamcha leapt out of the way as the disk flew at him. However, something didn't seem right. He seemed to recognize a motion Froster made with his hand. Turning around, he ducked, barely avoiding the Death Saucer as it came back at him.

"Careful Yamcha!" said Goku. "That's an attack the Freeza used! He can guide it!"

"A guided attack?" Yamcha became serious. "Alright then, I guess two can play at that game." Focusing his energy, he formed a large ball of energy in his palm.

Froster looked on with an amused expression. "What's that? An artificial moon?"

Yamcha smiled. "This is my ultimate attack, Spirit Ball! I can guide it, just as you can guide that Death Saucer."

Froster chuckled. "This'll be interesting. Let's see who can hit whom first."

Froster threw his disk at Yamcha. Jumping up to avoid the attack, Yamcha threw his ball at Froster. Evading the attack, Froster started guiding his disk toward Yamcha. In response, Yamcha did the same with his spirit ball.

"I've never seen a fight like this before," commented Vegeta. "It's like chess, each one trying to line the other up with a finishing blow…though I'm not sure if Yamcha's spirit ball can damage Froster as much as the death saucer can hurt Yamcha."

"I know what you, mean," said Goku. "The death saucer can cut through much stronger opponents, but I wouldn't underestimate Yamcha's spirit ball…especially considering how close their power levels seem."

Yamcha ducked to avoid being hit by the disk, and then leapt to the side as the disk circled back. Performing a series of back and forward flips, he was able to stay one step ahead of the disk, all while controlling his own spirit ball.

For Froster, the spirit ball didn't seem as dangerous as his death saucer would be to Yamcha, but its size meant that it carried a greater amount of power. He was able to stay a step ahead of it without problems, but his control of the death saucer suffered as a result. However, Yamcha was in the same boat as him.

Froster leapt over the spirit ball while in midair. He then sidestepped the ball as it came around to hit him. Landing, he waited for the ball to come within range before sidestepping it as fast as he could.

Yamcha knew what was going on, and decided to use this to his advantage. Pretending to loose control of the ball, he left it in the ground and started flying toward Froster.

Froster smirked when he saw Yamcha coming at him, death saucer behind. _He's trying to cut me with my own disk. How foolish._

Yamcha decided to try a frontal assault; he had a plan, but knew it was risky. Charging forward, he seemed to take a wolf-like appearance as he prepared to attack.

Froster's eyes widened. _What's that lunatic up to?_

Yamcha swiveled his arms as he got closer, but some of those movements where meant to position the spirit ball. "Wolf Fang Fist!"

Froster growled and got ready to parry the attack, but was surprised when Yamcha leapt over him and flew in a random direction. Reacting quickly, he altered the course of the death saucer, but in doing so, fell into Yamcha's trap.

"Now!" Yamcha thrust his fingers up, knowing full well that Froster was too focused on guiding his own attack to react.

"What?" Froster felt a geyser of energy rise from beneath him as the spirit ball erupted from the floor and enveloped his body. The combination of the large amount of energy and the fact that it caught him by surprise put Froster in a vulnerable position.

Just as he planned, Yamcha had the death saucer on his tail. He flew back towards a stunned and weakened Froster.

Recovering from the blast, Froster looked up just in time to see Yamcha's afterimage. Before he could react, the death saucer came slicing through and severed the top of his skull.

Froster's dead body fell to the ground as the death saucer stopped following Yamcha, vanishing into thin air.

Landing on his knees on the floor of the arena, a victorious Yamcha wiped the sweat from his forehead.

With Froster gone, the energy rings wore off, freeing the trapped saiyans.

"You did it Yamcha!" said Goku as he ecstatically rushed over to his friend.

Vegeta simply crossed his arms and followed at a calmer pace.

Smiling at his friend, Yamcha stood up. "Looks like I've still got it."

"I'll say," said Goku as he put a hand on Yamcha's shoulder. "You were great…though could you tell us what Froster's secret was?"

"Sure," replied Yamcha, "but I think we should get back down to earth and get healed first."

"Sounds good to me," said Vegeta as he and Goku started feeling the painful effects of their injuries.

Yamcha and Vegeta each put a hand on Goku's shoulder. A few moments later they were on the lookout, with Dende rushing over to help them.

"What happened to you guys?" asked a worried Dende.

Piccolo walked up to them with a concerned look. "We sensed your power levels vanish for a while. We've also detected a large object orbiting the earth.

"Yamcha can tell all of us the full story after we've been healed," said Goku with a grin.

"Alright then, hold still guys." Dende began the healing process.

After they were all healed, Yamcha began telling story…

"And that's why he was impervious to Goku and Vegeta's attacks," finished Yamcha.

Piccolo cupped his chin. "I see. He was definitely smarter than his relatives. For once, you taking a back seat to the super saiyans proved to be an advantage. Froster had no idea what you were capable of and underestimated you…though with his knowledge, I couldn't blame him."

"I suppose you're not so useless after all," admitted Vegeta with his characteristic smirk.

"Thanks Vegeta," replied Yamcha. "That means a lot…especially coming from you."

"Don't let it go to your head," replied Vegeta in a somewhat sterner tone.

"What should we do about the space ship?" asked Mr. Popo.

"We'll deal with it later," said Goku. "I think Vegeta, Yamcha and I should be getting back to Capsule Corp."

"I'll contact the Namekians to make sure they're okay," said Piccolo.

After saying their goodbyes, Goku, Vegeta and Yamcha returned to Capsule Corp.

Yamcha returned with renewed confidence. Even though he wouldn't stand a chance against stronger opponents, if someone like Froster came by again, he knew he could help the saiyans out if they needed him. After many long years, he had finally had his day.


End file.
